1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of rail train, more particularly, to a seal and connection device between train compartments for a magnetic suspension train or railway train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compartments of the existing railway passenger car are non-sealedly connected by rubber cylinders or bellow type collapsible devices. These technologies in the prior art do not have good sealing effects to ensure that a negative air pressure is not formed in the compartments. Further, the surface is rough, thus increasing the resistance exerted on the train during running of the train.
Further, in a TR08 type magnetic suspension train in Shanghai imported from Germany, Rubber slits more than 20 mm are provided at outer end connecting positions of the compartments. This known technology does not have sealing function either, and it also has the technical problem of large resistance during running of the train.